Various techniques are known that make it possible to optimize the thickness of ophthalmic lenses. So for example, document ES P200900849 describes a method for optimizing ophthalmic lenses taking into account the frame selected by the user. Document ES P201031037 describes methods for optimizing the distribution of aberrations in progressive ophthalmic lenses, also taking into account the frame selected by the user.
However, there is still the need for techniques that allow manufacturing lenses that are intended to be mounted in highly wrapped frames, particularly in the case of corrective ophthalmic lenses, in other words, which must comply with some prescription.